Returning to neverland
by batgirl15
Summary: Upon his normal checking up on Wendy. One night, Peter hears a argument between Wendy and her parents. Can Peter rescue Wendy a second time? Will Wendy Stay or Go? (Takes place after 2003 film). Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Peter stood outside Wendy's window. Unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You will, Understand," Mr. Darling shouted.

"No i won't! I hate that man. He doesn't like my stories," Wendy said.

"Wendy please this man has offered big bucks to date you," Mary said.

"But I promised Peter," Wendy said.

Peter smiled as he thought about last night. Wendy had promised him that she would never date the man who was so horrible to her, her

brothers, and Peter Pan. Who he refused to believe was real.

"You can't keep doing this and you will do as i say," George said.

Peter heard Mary and George leave the room. Wendy came over to the window and began to cry.

"Oh Peter what am i going to do," Wendy whispered.

"Wendy," Peter whispered.

Wendy turned and smiled.

"I'm sorry Peter but i don't know what else to do," Wendy said.

"You could come back to neverland with me," Peter said with a smile.

"Without John and Michael," Wendy said.

"They can come too and i know some boys that are missing you, myself included," Peter said.

Smiling and rubbing the back of his neck in a shy manner. Wendy smiling and nodded.

"John, Michael come quick," Wendy called.

John, and Michael entered the room. Still smiling and playing Peter Pan V.S. Hook. They turned and saw the real Peter Pan.

"Peter," John and Michael said smiling.

'Okay everyone off to neverland," Peter said.

Sprinkling Tinkerbell's fairy dust on them. They were out the window and flying in the sky towards neverland. As they flew, Peter and Wendy talked.

"I can't believe you are coming back to neverland ," Peter said with a laugh.

"I can't wait to see the boys again and spend time with you again," Wendy said with a laugh.

"Hold on to my ankle Wendy and pass it on," Peter said.

Wendy grabbed on to Peter's ankle with both hands.

"John grab on to my ankle," Wendy said.

John grabbed onto Wendy's ankle.

"Michael grab on to my ankle," John said.

Michael grabbed on to John's ankle. And soon the four well five, if you count Tinkerbell, found themselves in neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

They entered Peter's hideout. There were shouts of mother and hello boys.

"Attention," Peter said.

The lost boys stood in a straight line.

"Now your mother has returned to neverland, i expect to all to be good for her understand," Peter said.

The lost boys nodded, smiling upon their mother, father, and brothers. Their mother was back. As well as their father. You see, over the months, without

Wendy in neverland. Peter became depressed. He couldn't fly, couldn't eat, or sleep. So Tinkerbell took Peter to see Wendy. In hopes, of her friend getting over the depression. After that, Peter visited Wendy every night. Now Wendy was in Neverland.

"You going home this time," Peter said.

"Do you want me to? " Wendy asked.

Peter shook his head.

Wendy smiled and said "Then i won't."

"But what about your mother & father," Peter said.

"They never cared about me, they only care about money, Michael, John but never me," Wendy said.

"John, Michael, you have to go home," Wendy said addressing her brothers.

"What? No we want to stay with you," John and Michael protested.

"I'm sorry boys but you have too," Wendy said.

"But mother and father said that if we went with Peter to neverland again or ever mentioned it then we should never bothering coming home again," John said.

Peter and Wendy looked taken back. Had Wendy's parents been that cruel to their children?

"Please can we stay please Wendy," John begged.

"Oh alright," Wendy said.

Peter and the boys went to go look for food. Wendy was left to her thoughts. Now that she thought  
about it. She was more of a mother to John and Michael than they're actual mother was. Hell they were forcing her to date some guy she had nothing in common with. Peter and the others came back. Forcing Wendy out of her thoughts.

"Come on boys mother and father need a some privacy," John said leading them away.

Wendy and Peter blushed and smiled. Wendy looked at Peter through her eyelashes. Making Peter smile as he saw how cute she looked when she did that.

"Peter i would like to give you a kiss," Wendy said.

Peter stuck his hand out, making Wendy laugh.

"I forgot you don't know what that it is," Wendy said smiling.

"let me show you," Wendy added.

Soon lips touched lips. When Wendy pulled away, Peter looked happy.

"You're not going to explode again are you," Wendy said.

Peter laughed and shook his head. Wendy let out a relief sigh and smiled.

"Okay boys you can come back in now," Peter called.

Wendy laughed as the boys came back in, looking a little sheepishly. That night, Wendy told fabulous story's to Peter and the boys. 


	3. Chapter 3

"George the children are gone," Mary said.

"Good then they can stay gone, we can always have more children," George said.

Mary smiled and nodded.

The darling parents glared at the nursery window.

Fucking Peter Pan Mary thought. You have taken them from me again George thought. Nana on the other hand was Happy and Sad that the children were gone. She was happy because than Wendy and her brothers would be more happy. She was sad because than the Darling Family had no use for her anymore.

(In Neverland)

Soon Wendy found herself forgetting that Edward man and her parents. And she couldn't help but love it.

"John? John!" Wendy said.

"Yes Wendy," John said.

"Who is your father?" Wendy asked.

"Why, Peter of course," John smiled.

Wendy smiled.

" Michael. Who is your mother?" Wendy said.

"You are Wendy," Michael said.

Wendy smiled at Michael and then turned her smile to Peter across the table. Peter smiled. After they ate , Wendy told the boys a story. The story of the Darling family.

"Wendy are you sure about this," Peter said.

Wendy nodded.

"John, Michael you don't mid do you," Wendy said.

The boys shook their heads.

"Once upon time, there was a family. This family was called the Darling family. There was George Darling, a man who knew the cost of everything, even a hug. Mary Darling, the most prettiest women in London. Wendy Darling, the oldest child was always the good storyteller. John Darling loved the stories Wendy told. And finally Michael Darling, who loved hearing stories and had a wonderful imagination. Now the whole family believed in Peter Pan. Mary believed Peter Pan to be the spirit of youth. George, well he was a practical man. The boys, John and Michael however, believe Peter Pan to be a real person, and made him the hero of all the Nursery games. Wendy, not only believed but was the authority on Peter Pan. Nana the nurse dog, kept her opinions to herself. But you see to others, they seemed like the happy Darling family. But a home, Mary and George were cruel to their children. So one night, they flew away to neverland with Peter for the second time, and lived happily ever after, the end. Time for bed boys," Wendy said.

The boys went thinking.

"You know you're mother wasn't the prettiest girl in London, i know someone who is even prettier," Peter whispered.

"Oh yeah who," Wendy said.

"You," Peter said before kissing her.

They went to sleep happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter and Wendy flew away to a secret spot to talk and be alone. Why the lost boys were doing something.

Wow I never thought i would have so much fun here," Wendy said.

Peter laughed and said "Yeah i guess growing up was pretty hard for you then huh."

Wendy laughed and said "Yeah i guess it was."

"Don't worry Wendy i will always care about you," Peter said.

"Peter i have to tell you something," Wendy said.

"What?" Peter asked.

'Promise me you won't run away again," Wendy said.

"I promise," Peter said.

"Peter i have a lot of fun here and i think... i think... I love you," Wendy said.

Peter smiled and said "I love you too."

Wendy smiled and said "So what do we do now."

" I like to give you a thimble," Peter said.

Wendy smiled and said "ok."

Soon lips touched lips. When they pulled away.

"Peter i believe that is what we call a kiss," Wendy said.

"Oh," Peter said.

Wendy laughed. Peter smiled at her laugh. Her laugh was adorable.

"Let's head back," Peter said.

Wendy nodded. As they headed back. Wendy grabbed on to Peter's hand Making them both blush and smile.

(With the Lost Boys)

"Where do you suppose mother and father are?" Slightly asked.

"Who knows but they better come back soon," Nibs said.

"I am starving," the twins said.

The other boys rolled their eyes.

"They are properly somewhere talking," John said.

"Talking about what?" Curly said.

"I don't know why don't you ask them why they get back," John said.

That's when they heard it. Wendy and Peter were laughing and teasing each other. 


End file.
